total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Lightning and Scott. Overview While they haven't exactly hated each others presence, Lightning and Scott have a mixed view on each other. Even though they don't have the highest regard for each other in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Lightning and Scott have had occasional budding moments with each other, such as their alliance together including Brick, which, while short-lived, was never betrayed by either of them. There also being moments of Scott laughing at Lightning's actions, either in a complementary way or a mocking way. Even while conflicting moments occur between the two, they care about looking out for each others safety, such as Scott warning Lightning about Courtney, and Lightning helping Scott up when he's throttled by Jo. Despite signs of friendship between the two, they have been known to get on each others nerves. Lightning is not fond of Scott's bossy and demeaning attitude and often clashes with him in challenges when it comes to important decisions that they're team must make. Scott meanwhile is irritated by Lightning's idiocy and annoyance, while also not having much hope that he can even do successful in challenges. When Scott changes to a different team, he is shown to both miss Lightning's presence while at the same time is also thankful that Lightning is not on his team for being an irritance, even though it's evident that their alliance is still present. Even though Brick betrays his alliance to some extent in the merge, Lightning and Scott are loyal to each other, as seen in Samey-Bot's Revenge, where they team up with each other despite their difference in viewpoints. Total Drama Around the World The Big Apple When Lightning realizes that he's working with Scott, he complains about Scott's fleas. When Scott realizes that both he and Lightning are working with Beth, he brings up that Lightning isn't smart at all, calling back to his miscounting issue. Scott even boasts that he's smarter than Lightning. Lightning brings up to Scott that he would've been still in the competition if he hadn't been taken out of it, using a "Haters Gonna Hate" slogan. Scott misunderstands this, asking what more is there to hate about Lightning. Scott is woken up from his nap in the carriage when Lightning tells him that he really needs to take a shower. Scott misunderstands him, asking why he'd want a shower of rain, insulting Lightning's intelligence once again. When Scott boasts that he's ready to win with his killer brain, Lightning whispers to Beth that it'll probably just be Scott's killer stench, laughing at him. When Chris delays a question in the challenge, Scott complains that he should just hurry up. Lightning replies that for once he agrees with Scott. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning After Scott notes that he hates the other team's name, Lightning yells at him to get over Fang. Scott lies to Lightning that he has, but says that the problem is that Fang never gets over him, while also calling Lightning "Brightning." Lightning confronts Scott, and says that if he has something to say, he should say it to his face. Scott sniggers at Lightning when he says in response that Lightning is not amazing. Lightning stops himself from delivering a punch to Scott, and instead remarks that Scott had a rash that made Courtney leave him. Hearing this, Scott quickly changes the subject. After they lose, Lightning suggests to his team that they eliminate Jo as she could be too strong for them. Although he sort of agrees with Lightning, Scott doesn't follow through with Lightning's plan, and votes for Beardo instead. Lightning tries to form an alliance with Courtney, and after she agrees, he brings up that they could include their exes, implying that he may want to work with Scott. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Scott notices that Lightning is angry, and Lightning reluctantly mentions to Scott that Courtney told him that she wants Scott to join an alliance with them, even calling her Scott's "girl." Scott laughs at Lightning's title for Courtney, saying that Courtney is not his girl, somewhat teasing Lightning, yet also tells Lightning that Courtney's going to play him like she played himself. When they reach the campfire, Scott declines Lightning's alliance offer, warning him of Courtney. During the challenge, Lightning whispers to Scott that he may not trust Courtney, wondering if he should get Beth, while also hinting that he may want Scott to join too. Scott declines the alliance once again, but changes his mind about Courtney, advising Lightning to mess with Courtney first, showing a hint of kinship to the jock. When Jo punches Scott many times at the elimination, Lightning helps him up as a sign of wanting to align himself with Scott. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Scott gets slightly irritated at Lightning not wanting to eat disgusting food. He orders both Lightning and Beth to eat their food. En-Toxicating Scott agrees with Lightning when he says how pleased he is that Courtney is eliminated. Mutant Kingdom Lightning shows up from exile, but is way too hyper. Scott asks him to calm down while calling him "steroid striker." Lightning later asks if he can join Scott and Brick in the challenge, calling them "Team Men." Scott happily agrees, and is about to call Lightning and Brick suckers before he corrects himself. Scott proposes a plan to Brick and Lightning that they should hide in bushes while the killer gets everyone else. Scott jumps in a bush, and gives a waving signal to Brick and Lightning to follow him. Lightning is happy to be hiding with Scott and Brick, and calls it a Toxic Rat Men Reunion. Scott agrees and fist-bumps Lightning. Scott is woken up by Brick and Lightning to move as some of the competition is ahead. Down, Down In My Awful Mine Scott has faith to follow Lightning in the cave. Lightning is later worried when Scott is captured by guinea pigs. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Scott facepalms when Lightning asks who wants to work out with him, annoyed by him. Scott and Lightning argue over who should sit out in the challenge. Scott brings up how Lightning is even more of a "sha-idiot", and also calls him "jockstrap." Lightning reminds Scott that he's won trivia challenges, but Scott argues that he has as well. After hearing that Tyler must eat Chef's toenails, Scott accidentally barfs on Lightning's face, but does not apologize to him. Mutant See, Mutant Do Scott brings up how weird it is to wake up and not hear Lightning boast about his "pretend" muscles. Scott laughs when Lightning insults Dave, saying he's missed those insults, yet calls Lightning annoying. Scott laughs and agrees with Lightning when he yells at Dave that he should just admit that he likes Alejandro. Samey-Bot's Revenge Scott decides to find Samey-Bot alongside Lightning and Brick, and puts his arms around both of them. Lightning asks that Scott hurry as he's slowing him down, and heads towards a forest. Scott asks Lightning if he has any plans, while calling him "jockstrap." Lightning replies to Scott that he does not, asking Scott if they should follow the others. Scott mentions to Lightning how secluded a nearby cave looks, bringing up how if everyone fails while going in the wrong direction, then they have better chances. Scott shows what looks like robot parts to Lightning, and notes that this could lead them to her, pointing to a tree after he sniffs the parts. When they reach the tree, Scott asks Lightning to give him a boost, while reluctantly valuing Lightning's strength. Hearing Tyler scream, Lightning points in the opposite direction, mentioning to Scott that that could be Samey-Bot's location. Scott likes Lightning's idea and compliments him, but inadvertedly mocks him also by calling him "Einstein," correcting himself and calling him Lightning, following him. Scott is annoyed when there is no clues for either of them in Lightning's suggested location, causing Scott to sarcastically call Lightning genius. Scott brings up in the confessional about how Lightning is making him look dumb. Scott reminds Lightning of the clue in the trees, and Lightning follows Scott. He then gives Scott a boost. Lightning asks Scott if he sees anything, to which Scott utters that he thinks they should go to a nearby river. Once they reach it, Scott brings up the fact that they need something to cross deep water, and grins at Lightning, grabs him, and throws him into the water, barely floating. As Lightning screams, Scott asks that he hold still so that he can float on him. He tells Lightning to stop being a baby, while reminding him that it's deep water that can kill him. Despite this, Scott converses with Lightning, and mentions that he has no idea where Samey-Bot could be. Thinking they should enter a cave, Scott notes to Lightning how it's a good hiding spot for a robot. As Scott gets further, Lightning gets tired of him, and pushes him off, the two now struggling to swim. He calls Lightning a doofus, while saying that it will now take them longer. Scott swims onwards with Lightning. After they eventually reach a cave, Scott is disgusted and tells Lightning that he wasn't sniffing robot parts, but was sniffing Chef's metal toenail clippings. When they return to the river, Scott laughs nervously at Lightning, asking that he forgive him for using him as a flotation device, but gives a nervous look at Lightning's evil grin. He is then thrown into the water by Lightning, and is used as a flotation device, before being thrown into the water by Lightning, and being used as a small boat. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw Scott notes how he doesn't like most of the Final 4, except for Lightning, whom Scott is ambivolent towards, yet is the person that he wants to win. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize As the eliminated contestants are all seen rooting for the finalists, Scott doesn't care too much, but chooses to cheer for Lightning, albeit in a not too cheerful of a manner. During the challenge, Scott points out how Lightning's an annoying weirdo, but he is slightly less annoying than Staci is. Scott thinks about who's rope to cut during the challenge. He admits that "Muscle Head" is lame, but was an ally. Scott forgets who Staci is and cuts her rope. After Courtney says that Lightning shouldn't give up as there are still two more challenges, Scott agrees with her while calling her Ms. CIT, and asks the "jock" to get it together. When Scott is announced to be in All-Stars along with Lightning and Beth, he disagrees with Lightning's statement that he'll win All-Stars, telling Lightning that he'll be the second out, like in the first All-Stars. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Hearing the team he is on, Scott cheers and high-fives Sky, Tyler, Lightning, and Duncan. When the contestants reach the cliff, Scott sees Fang below and jumps into Lightning's arms in fear while shivering. Lightning pushes Scott off, and tells him to get off of him while calling him "farmer dude", adding that Scott will mess up his muscles, so Scott excuses himself by saying he was just testing Lightning. The Returning Record Holders When Lightning gives the idea of making an autobiography about him, Scott tells him "no way" and that they need to focus, along with asking who would care about his life. Lightning then tells Scott that he is always focused. The Rake-age Trivia * In their three seasons competing together in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl, they have always been on the same team. ** The three teams they have been on together are all based off of vicious animals, such as the Toxic Rats, Villainous Vultures, and Mutant Laser Squirrels *Both have been a finalist in one season; Lightning in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Scott in Total Drama Wild West *Counting Cameron's Revenge of the Island ending, both have been the second highest ranking males in a season; Lightning in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Scott in Total Drama Wild West **Coincidentally, the people they were both in the finale in were members of the Heroic Hamsters in Total Drama All-Stars. * They were the first two contestants that had a choice of choosing someone to eliminate. ** Coincidentally, both of these instances happened in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. ** Lightning eliminated Zoey, while Scott eliminated Mike, which is a coincidence since the two aforementioned eliminated contestants are in a relationship. *Both are known to favor a certain food over others; Lightning favors protein, and Scott favors dirt. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions